ENTRE ROSAS Y BROMAS
by DanielaSOS
Summary: Teddy solía decirle mi futura esposa. Esa broma y una rosa le abrieron una pequeña esperanza.


_**ENTRE ROSAS Y BROMAS**_

Sentada frente a su tocador, mientras a sus espaldas se desataba el caos típico de una boda, Rose recuerda sus días.

-O-O-O-

Desde niña Rose Weasley se había sentido atraída por el joven Lupin, para ella era todo un misterio. Desde su extraña capacidad metamorfomaga, pasando por su inteligencia sagaz a desesperar hasta el inmenso corazón lleno de amabilidad y tolerancia, clara herencia de sus padres. Pero lo que más le había llamado la atención era su humor, esa chispa irreverente que lo convertía en el último merodeador por derecho propio.

El primer recuerdo que tenía de Teddy data de sus cinco años de edad. Un instante que volvía a su memoria cuando necesitaba aferrarse a una imagen que le diera seguridad y confianza. Todo había sucedido durante el cumpleaños número doce de Victorie, la nieta mayor de los Weasley, los de la tercera generación dorada como le solían llamar los abuelos. La rubia era la eterna novia del colorido mago adolescente y en ese momento era el centro de la fiesta, como correspondía a tal evento. Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta en la Madriguera, excepto Rose. Por ser una de las menores la dejaban de lado, entonces prefirió, con autorización de sus padres, alejarse hacia los juegos infantiles que había en el bosquecillo que rodeaba a la restaurada casa de sus abuelos. Se balanceaba en la hamaca hecha con un neumático desgastado del Ford Anglia que había pertenecido a su querido abuelo Arthur cuando escuchó un suave plop a sus espaldas, típico ruido de una aparición.

Allí estaba su tía abuela Andrómeda, siempre tan elegante y él, con su cabellera azul cielo, jeans desgastado y remera con la imagen de un grupo de rock estampado en el pecho. A su tierna edad Rose sabía dos cosas, que su prima se enojaría mucho por el vestuario de su novio y la segunda y más importante que a ella le encantaba verlo vestido con un look tan muggle. Teddy se percató de su presencia y se acercó a saludarla.

Rose nunca olvidó lo que él le dijo en esa oportunidad, aunque para ella era un chiste sin sentido, esa frase quedó grabada en su memoria

- _Cómo está mi futura esposa?_

Y tomó una de las delicadas rosas blancas del ramo que llevaba de regalo y la puso como adorno en la enmarañada cabellera de fuego. Rose solo pudo sonreír tímidamente, no entendió ese gesto pero se sintió reconfortada, incluída, cuidada.

Después de ese día fueron pocas las veces que lo vió, Teddy estaba en Hogwarts y su memoria de las hechos cotidianos se había esfumado. Menos este encuentro.

Así pasaron varios años hasta que Rose Weasley ingresó al colegio de Magia y Hechicería. Fue sorteada en la misma casa de sus padres, como era de esperarse. Entonces, "la niña de fuego", como la llamaba la abuela de su fiel amigo Scorpius Malfoy, la hija de los héroes de la guerra, estaba en Gryffindor y ese año Ted Remus Lupin fue elegido Premio Anual, como también era de esperarse. Ese año tampoco pudo estar mucho tiempo en contacto con él, ya sea por sus obligaciones escolares pero sobre todo porque el poco tiempo que él disponía lo compartía con Victorie, la bella y coqueta Weasley, su novia.

Aunque nunca faltó la rosa blanca.

Cuando Rose abría sus libros en clases mágicamente aparecía un dibujo de ella en la esquina de la página leída, era la presencia constante de su futuro marido, como ella recordaba con una sonrisa.

El año siguiente, fue el año que marcó a la familia Weasley-Granger, fue el año donde Rose perdió a su padre de la manera más cruel y dolorosa, víctima de una venganza. A los doce años, cuando estaba dejando de ser una niña ella se quedó sin compañero de juegos, el hombre que la cuidaba, la mimaba, su compinche. Y esa ausencia la marcó. Estaba sola, casi vacía.

Vino a su memoria entonces el recuerdo de la noche en que se enteró de la funesta noticia. El sobrio despacho de la directora que conservaba el aroma a limones por los años de caramelos sobre el escritorio, la presencia de su hermano Hugo que había ingresado ese mismo día y el infaltable Scorpius, su mejor amigo.

Los encargados de contarle lo sucedido habían sido sus padrinos, la dulce y amorosa Luna Lovegood Nott y el entonces jefe de la casa de los leones, el valiente Neville Longbottom. Lo próximo que recuerda de ese momento era cuando despertó en la enfermería.

Abrió sus ojos y la primera cara amiga que vió fue la de Teddy, con un mirada de compasión y pena, nadie mejor para entenderla pues él también había perdido a sus padres, él más que nadie sabía cómo Rose se sentía. Ella se incorporó de repente, se abrazó a él y lloró desconsoladamente, dejó que el dolor se apodera de su cuerpo y de su alma, dejó que la angustia de sentirse miserable dominara sus sentidos. En los brazos del misterioso chico descargó su pena y angustia.

Pasó toda la noche así y Teddy no la soltó en ningún momento. La joven de fuego se durmió entre sus brazos mientras él le murmuraba palabras de consuelo que en ese momento no quería entender y se negaba aceptar.

El amanecer los encontró juntos, abrazados, ella aún cobijada por el joven Lupin, alumno de primer año de la academia de Aurores. Sobre la mesa de noche descansaba una rosa blanca y durante toda la noche la verdadera rosa estuvo protegida.

Y pasaron muchos años más.

Rose estaba cursando su séptimo año en Hogwarts, era la premio anual indiscutible, cuando recibió la visita de su madre, sorpresiva por cierto, para anunciarle su la boda con el padre de su fiel amigo y casi hermano Scorpius.

El matrimonio en sí no la sorprendió era una mera formalidad pues su madre desde hace unos años ya estaba en pareja con Draco Malfoy, lo que la dejó absorta fue lo que su madre le confesó, contra todos los pronósticos había quedado embarazada.

Así fue como seis meses después en medio de un susto familiar llegaron al mundo mágico Vega y Rigel Malfoy Granger. La niña poseedora de los ojos grises más cautivantes de la familia y el típico cabello castaño y alborotado de las mujeres Granger. En cambio Rigel era la copia exacta de su abuelo Lucius, para orgullo del patriarca.

Y en ese momento Teddy estuvo al lado de la bella y naciente mujer de fuego, acompañándola en la angustia de un parto que se presentó difícil, aunque la resolución fue inesperada. Cuando el sanador salió con los gemelos en los brazos, Rose en un arranque sorpresivo abrazó a Teddy y lo besó en la boca. Esto desconcertó a todos los presentes pero ella lo disimuló muy bien –_es por los nervios…nada de otro mundo_- desestimó lo que hizo y tomó a su pequeña hermana en brazos.

Todos se habían reído de lo que ella explicó, menos uno. Todos aceptaron sus razones, menos él. Ese beso había sido diferente, el rubor persistente en las mejillas de Rose no eran de nervios. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar, por el momento.

Los años siguientes Rose se dedicó a estudiar medimagia, recibiéndose de sanadora en tiempo récord y Teddy continuó con su carrera de auror, en franco ascenso. Ella había evitado encontrarse a solas con él, tenía que hacerlo, por su bien y el de la familia debía mantenerse alejada del novio de su prima y es por eso que se había dedicado de lleno a sus estudios.

Pero sus planes no siempre resultaban. Malditas reuniones familiares.

Entonces decidió dejar sus sentimientos, a esa altura más que claros, de lado y hacer acopio de la valentía gryffindoriana y enfrentarse a la realidad.

Durante la cena de Nochebuena la sentaron al lado de Teddy. La tirantez entre ellos era evidente aunque trataban de hacer lo mejor posible y hablaban de sus ocupaciones. La noche avanzaba y la celebración se desarrollaba bastante bien, estaba más tranquila y Teddy la trataba como siempre. Le rozaba la mano sin querer y la miraba directamente a los ojos cuando esperaba su respuesta, coincidían en alcanzar el pan, la botella de vino, la salsa roja. Cualquier movimiento de ella era una excusa para tocarla. El corazón de la pelirroja latió desbocadamente durante gran parte de la cena, el rubor en su cara ya era permanente, lo que fue el centro de las bromas de sus primos, ella culpó al vino.

Todo era risas y alegría hasta que su prima le indicó que dejara de acapararlo, estaba cansada de escucharlos hablar de libros, hechizos y conjuros sanadores y que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para hacerlo.

-_por favor, estamos en una fiesta, siguen siendo tan aburridos como siempre-_ les dijo marcadamente celosa.

_**-**__prefieres que hablemos sobre moda y maquillaje entonces?-_ le preguntó Rose algo molesta.

_-no prima querida, lo que pretendo es que no acapares a MI novio_- le indicó.

_-qué dices Victoire?, solo estamos hablando de intereses en común_- se excusó Rose y miró al auror Lupin que no dejaba de observar ceñudo a su novia.

_-no Srta Weasley, yo les daré algo de qué hablar en familia_- le espetó enfurecida a su prima mientras Teddy intentaba tranquilizarla, sin conseguirlo por cierto.

Entonces sucedió algo inesperado, su prima Victorie anunció que estaba embarazada.

El misterioso auror se tensó a su lado y sin querer la copa que estaba en su mano se rompió.

Rose sintió como su corazón sufría el mismo destino. El mundo literalmente se le cayó a los pies.

Lo que sucedió después de tal anuncio ella no lo presenció totalmente porque se levantó cuando todos los abrazaban para saludarlos y se encaminó hacia el lugar que elegía las veces que deseaba estar sola entre tanta familia. Unos ojos de color amarillos siguieron su huída.

Subió uno a uno los escalones de la vieja escalera, nunca antes le había parecido tan larga, debía apurarse pues no podía evitar las lágrimas si se demoraba. Llegó a la antigua habitación de su padre, que aún conservaba la misma decoración, tomó el antiguo acolchado naranja que descansaba sobre la cama y por la ventana salió al tejado.

Una fría brisa previa a la nevada la recibió, entonces apretó su saco de piel de dragón, se envolvió en la manta tejida, con sumo cuidado se subió al techo y se sentó junto al altillo. Dejó que la angustia la embargara y lloró. Sus lágrimas caían sin control, pronto fueron sollozos y finalmente desconsuelo. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás minutos o tal vez horas pero para Rose fue una eternidad y la sensación de dolor en su pecho no cesaba. Ella se sintió sucia, sentía que estaba traicionando a la familia por la intensidad de sus sentimientos hacia el novio de su prima. Pero no podía evitarlo.

De repente sintió voces en el cuarto de su padre. Teddy y Victorie, los dichosos padres.

Ellos habían elegido esa habitación inexplicablemente. Rose se sintió invadida ese era su santuario, entonces decidió darse a conocer para que se fueran pero algo la hizo quedar quieta y en silencio.

-_Vicky qué clase de broma es esa, de dónde sacaste que estás embarazada?_- le reclamó Teddy enfurecido

_-no es ninguna broma Teddicito….es verdad!-_ le respondió irónica.

Él tomó aire en forma sonora, Rose lo conocía demasiado como para saber que el auror estaba dominándose- _no estás embarazada y si es así no es mi hijo…..hace siete meses que dejamos de ser novios Victorie y creo que ha llegado el momento de que demos a conocer la noticia_- sentenció, el tono de voz evidenciaba furia contenida y Rose se imaginó que sus ojos estarían casi amarillos por esa emoción. Solo ella identificaba los colores según su humor, o por lo menos era la única que les había prestado atención. Sus ojos bellos, sus puertas al alma.

_- bueno está bien, no estoy embarazada pero no voy a decirlo, no todavía, como tampoco vamos a anunciar nuestra ruptura-_ le gritó ella- _aún creo que lo nuestro podría restablecerse Ted-_ su voz fingía pena- _sabes que te amo como siempre, que lo mío fue un error…_

_-el error fue mío al no terminar la relación hace mucho tiempo Vicky, mi indecisión y lento alejamiento te llevó a buscar consuelo en brazos de tu amigo francés. Pero esto no lo voy a permitir, voy a develar la verdad y asumir las consecuencias de los hechos._

-_nooo, no lo hagas Ted, yo aclararé esto pero no hoy….están muy felices y no quiero empañarles la noche._

_-pero no te importó una mierda arruinar la mía Victorie-_ le gritó- _no pensaste en que estabas tirando a la basura años de relación con la familia Weasley que es como la mía?, pensaste siquiera en cómo voy a seguir junto a ellos, por Merlín Victorie…..tu abuela, tu madre y todas las mujeres de la familia ya están planeando la boda y nombres para el supuesto hijoooo_ –estaba fuera de sí- _pero nooo….la Srta solo le interesó demostrar ser el centro de la celebración, como siempre demuestras tu egoísmo…_

_-por supuesto que sí, no me importa nada Ted Lupin….no te vas a acercar a mi prima….o crees que no he notado como la rozas, como le hablas, como la miras…te delataste solo!_

_- de qué estás hablando Victorie…..Rose es mi amiga! Y ahora quizás hasta compañeros de trabajo…no te entiendo._

_-seré coqueta, egoísta, presumida y odiosa si quieres pero te conozco de sobra Lupin-_ se notaba el enfado en la voz de la rubia y Rose estaba petrificada en el tejado, la conversación había cambiado de rumbo. Y ella estaba involucrada.

_-no lo parece…._

-_no? Entonces explícame por qué la veces que la ves la saludas "Cómo está mi futura esposa?"-_ habló en tono burlón- _crees que eso no me dañaba a lo largo de años?_

_-te estás escuchando?_- Teddy hablaba pausado- _es la forma en que la llamo desde que es una niña…..es un tipo de broma que tenemos…_

_-Nooo Sr. Lupin, ella no te dice "Hola futuro esposo ", ella se ruboriza y baja la mirada_

_-qué parte de es una broma no entendiste?_

_-por Circe Ted!, ella ya es una mujer y actúa como una mujer enamorada…..pero eso es algo que no puedes percibirlo…en cambio nosotras las mujeres casi lo olemos!- _le gritó.

_-estás diciéndome que toda esta mentira, toda esta puesta en escena, este show tuyo fue por celos?_

_-Sí._

El silencio inundó otra vez la habitación y Rose contuvo la respiración en la fría Noche.

_-No estamos juntos Ted pero tampoco permitiré que estés con ella._

_-no podrás impedirlo Victorie_- sentenció el metamorfomago.

_-claro que puedo….ella no está enterada de nuestra ruptura y menos de mi falso embarazo…..Ted Remus Lupin….-_ recalcó el nombre- _y como buena leona, de nobles sentimientos, no dudo en que ahora se aleje más de ti._

_-la decisión que ella tome, no la sabemos pero tarde o temprano se enterará Victorie y no sabes cómo me duele el cariz que está tomando esta situación…..todo esto parece una venganza de tu parte y no le encuentro explicación, qué te hice para que me causes tanto daño…..o por qué la odias tanto a ella, que es ignorante de todo…_

_-porque ella me robó lo que yo más quería, me robó lo único que me interesaba conservar….ella me robó a ti Ted….sin saberlo ella se metió entre nosotros desde muy pequeña_- el rencor invadía sus palabras, Rose sintió el ruido que hace la cama al sentarse en ella y escuchó lo pasos fuertes de él hacia la ventana. Lo sintió tomar aire fresco y la pelirroja se recostó contra el tejado para que no notara su presencia. No podía moverse ni darse a conocer.

_-Desde niña ella te intrigó Ted no puedes negarlo, yo lo ví con mis propios ojos y lo viví con mucha angustia. Cada vez que la encontrabas no dejabas de mirarla-_ Teddy guardaba silencio en la ventana, Rose podía ver su pelo asomándose por ella, lo imaginaba mirando hacia el bosquecillo que todavía conservaba los juegos de niños, allí dónde todo empezó para ella- _y no digo que hayas sido un pervertido desde chico, a lo que me refiero es que te preocupabas porque ella siempre se sintiera incluída, que tuviera con qué entretenerse, ya sea jugando o leyendo. _

Su prima reprimió un sollozo y continuó- _cuando ingresó al colegio eras el más feliz de tenerla allí, fuíste el último en dejar de aplaudir cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador la mandó a nuestra casa, le hiciste un lugar a tu lado pero ella no lo notó y se sentó al lado de Scorpius, tu cara de desilusión fue patética. Y debo reconocer que tu preocupación era amistosa, sino yo me hubiera encargado de hacértelo notar. Pero igual molestaba y mucho._

_-Cuando sucedió el homicidio de mi tío Ronald, fuíste corriendo a Hogwarts a verla, a consolarla, a estar con ella pero no te acercaste a saludarme._

_-en ese momento ella me necesitaba más que nadie Victorie…_

_-pero ni siquiera fuíste a verme un instante y estuviste toda la noche allí- _le recriminó.

-_solo yo sabe lo que es perder a los padres de esa manera más cruel, por Merlín Victorie, razona, piensa._

_-por supuesto que lo hago Teddy, no soy la estúpida y frívola rubia que todos creen…_

_-yo jamás pensé eso de ti…siempre te consideré muy inteligente, lo heredaste de tus padres…-_ explicó Ted.

-_pero no suficientemente inteligente como tú…_

_-y eso a qué viene ahora, ese no es el problema como tampoco es lo que yo siento o no por tu prima, no te parece?_

_-crees que no me enteré que ella te besó cuando nacieron los gemelos? _

-_por supuesto que lo supiste si toda la familia estaba allí, ellos te lo contaron-_ le dijo el azulado Ted.

_-Sí, ellos, pero tú nunca…..pero lo sentí Ted…en ese momento todo cambió entre nosotros…..y fue una tortura diaria para mí._

_-a qué te refieres?_

_- desde ese día supe que mi temor más grande se cumpliría Teddy, en ese momento te perdí…_

Rose solo escuchó llorar desconsoladamente a su prima, la siempre bella y coqueta Weasley.

No pudo con todo lo que había escuchado, era un mar de confusiones, ella no podía ser la causante de tanto dolor en una parte de su familia. Tomó una decisión totalmente contraria a su forma de pensar y actuar.

Se puso de pié sacó su varita y se apareció en la cocina de la Madriguera. Allí en el sillón de su abuela dejo la vieja manta de su padre y pasó al comedor para despedirse de todos, especialmente de sus amados abuelos quienes le dieron un regalo especial para ella.

Rose los abrazó fuerte –_los amo con todo mi corazón, nunca lo olviden-_ unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, el abuelo Arthur las secó- _volveré, les juro que volveré._

Molly entendió a qué se refería su niña mimada, su orgullo y le dio su bendición. Arthur le sujetó la mano con fuerza y asintió- _vé en paz Rose Helena y regresa cuando estés lista._

A sus abuelos como siempre nada se les escapaba, ellos los más sabios de la familia lo sabían.

Rose salió de la casa cuando Teddy bajaba las escaleras y Victorie les pedía a todos atención para hablar. Pero la hermosa sanadora no se regresó y se desapareció.

-O-O-O-

En la mansión Malfoy, su residencia desde que su madre se había convertido en la nueva Sra. Malfoy estaba en penumbras, excepto por la biblioteca, se dirigió hacia allí.

Cuando estaba acercándose a la puerta ésta se abrió sola, lo que le indicaba que era esperada.

Allí encontró a su madre hablando con su padre, Draco, pues así lo llamaba ella, porque se había ganado ese derecho, aunque su papá viviría siempre en su corazón de leona.

Rose aceptó la copa de vino de elfo que Draco le entregó y relató lo sucedido. Ellos la escucharon sin decir nada durante casi una hora, no les pidió su opinión solo les comunicó su deseo de desaparecer por un tiempo del mundo mágico, necesitaba reordenar sus pensamientos, no así sus sentimientos pues éstos era muy claros.

Sus padres se miraron en silencio, a pesar de su pasado de enfrentamientos ellos se entendían con solo mirarse, Draco se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia uno de los estantes que estaban tras su escritorio.

Tomó una vieja pluma y se la entregó.

-_es un traslador, se activará cuando lo decidas, te llevará a una antigua cabaña en los bosques de Alemania, cerca de una ciudad muggle de Ettal, a la que podrás llegar por un vehículo que hay guardado en la cabaña._ _Hasta que prepares lo que necesitas enviaré unos elfos para que la preparen y si quieres te dejo allí uno de ayuda-_ Rose y Hermione lo miraron enfadadas- _con que me digas que no gracias me arreglo_.

_-gracias, a los dos, por estar siempre sin juzgarme_- los abrazó y subió a prepararse para viajar…..o huir.

Cuando la pelirroja abandonó la biblioteca Draco se giró hacia su esposa y le preguntó_- cuánto apuestas que en una semana a lo sumo diez días tendremos a Ted Lupin en las puertas de la mansión reclamando por ella?_- le besó lentamente el cuello.

-_si por él fuera sería mañana mismo….amor….pero siendo lo correcto que es esperara a que la familia absorba la información y acepte los cambios que se viene._

_-tienes un año para preparar una boda sabías Sra. Malfoy?-_ sus delicados dedos subían por su espalda.

_-yo diría que seis meses y eso lo dejo en manos de Narcisa y mi sra madre._

Lo que luego sucedió en esa biblioteca no se puede mencionar. Allí dentro el Sr Malfoy confirmó la posesión de esa mujer que dirigías sus pasos desde sus tiernos catorce años, tras un puñetazo.

-O-O-O-

Una semana había pasado Rose en esa cabaña y ya estaba más tranquila, su madre le había enviado un mensaje por la red flu. Todo estaba en calma en la familia Weasley pero nada le dijo de Teddy, solo adujo que se había ido del país, pidió licencia en el escuadrón de auror y desapareció. Rose se sintió morir y lloró amargamente durante toda la noche.

Como cada mañana la sanadora salió a caminar por el bosque que rodeaba a la cabaña, se internaba por un sendero que conducía a un lago escondido, allí pasaba toda la mañana leyendo o al menos lo intentaba pero no podía borrar de su memoria el rostro de Teddy cuando ella había huído de la Madriguera, porque lo había hecho. Quién lo diría, la única Weasley cobarde.

Se sentó como cada mañana en el embarcadero que había a la orilla del lago, tan calmo que contagiaba su paz. Y contempló las montañas nevadas.

_- no sabes lo que te extraño Teddy, necesito escucharte y decirme lo que sea- _susurró y más lágrimas empezaron a caer.

_-yo creo que salir de la Madriguera sin escuchar la disculpa de tu prima no fue la solución, al contrario, demoró lo que tenía pensado hacer apenas te viera, futura esposa._

Rose se sobresaltó cuando escuchó las palabras del amor de su vida y no pudo más que ahogar sus lágrimas en una risa mal contenida. Se levantó y corrió hacia sus brazos. No había mucho qué decir pero tanto por vivir.

-O-O-O-

Seis meses después estaba en su cuarto en la mansión Malfoy, sentada frente al tocador recordando cómo había empezado todo mientras su madre y abuelas se desesperaban para que todo saliera como ellas lo habían planeado.

Su abuela Jane entonces se sentó a su lado- _mi dulce Helena, cuando eras una hermosa bebé le dije a tu madre que serías la más hermosa criatura y que esperaba que no causaras alguna batalla por amor, como la Helena de Troya- _Rose no pudo evitar sonreír- _casi se produce pero si no fuera por la determinación del joven Lupin no estaríamos aquí._

_-me contaste esa historia abuela._

_-estoy orgullosa de ti Helena, eres una gran mujer y serás una excelente esposa-_ le entregó un liguero de encaje azul, la abrazó y se retiró llorosa.

Hermione le puso el vestido de novia que había usado cuando se casó con Ron, Narcisa le colocó un collar de rubíes que había pertenecido a la abuela de Lucius, la primera Gryffindor de la familia y su abuela Molly le entregó un ramo hecho de flores silvestres que crecían en la Madriguera.

Cuando salió a los jardines de la Mansión se encontró con casi toda la familia esperando por ella.

Caminó del brazo de Hugo nerviosa como nunca antes, sus pequeños hermanos los precedían muy elegantes y al final del camino de flores estaba el hombre que la había deslumbrado a la tierna edad de cinco años.

Ted Remus Lupin ese día dejó de llamarla futura esposa.

La verdadera rosa había encontrado a su dueño.

* * *

_**Se trata de una locura que escribí para un grupo de amigas….**_

_**Y de paso me saqué un gustillo que rondaba por mi cabeza hace mucho tiempo atrás.**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_


End file.
